iPod Challenge
by notalone91
Summary: IPod challenge. Directions 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; y


IPod challenge.

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1.) Rehab - Amy Winehouse (April/Will)**

"April, you really do have a problem."

"Will... listen... I'm fine," the blonde, former ingenue said, stumbling for the door. She hadn't been sober since they had gotten to New York. "There's nothing that they can give me at rehab that I can't get from the success of this show."

Will pulled the tiny woman close, sighing. "The backers pulled out. They said the show's too much of a risk with your dependencies."

April pushed Will away gently, smiling. "Well, that's good, isn't it?" She looked at him, taking in all of the confusion and concern. "Oh, Will. You can go back to Ohio and stay with the kids now. Me, I'll get by."

**2.) Scenes from an Italian Restaurant - Billy Joel (Puck + Brittana)**

It was a typical night at Breadstix. Most of the New Directions kids were sitting scattered across the restaurant with their dates. Noah Puckerman pushed through the door and said "My date's are already waiting thanks," carrying his gym bag over his shoulder. He cruised directly up to the table where sat Santana and Brittany, on their first official date. "So ladies," he schmoozed, pulling a bottle of red wine out of the bag, "you up for a ride on the Puckerman express tonight?"

Brittany looked confused. "Do you have a train now?"

Santana knew better. "Listen, Puckerman the only 'express' going on with us tonight would be my fist _expressly_ to your nuts. How's that sound?"

"Listen, Santana," Puck spat, "Just because you're more interested in tits right now doesn't mean that it won't be right back to norm-" Suddenly, a well manicured hand met him directly across the face. "What the fuck, Britt? You know it's true!"

"You're an asshole, Noah." Brittany said, suddenly very serious and very determined, moreso than either of them had ever seen her. "You don't know what Santana's been through the last couple of weeks, and how any of it has affected her. The last thing she needs right now is any of your shit." With that, the blonde threw her entire force into the football player, sending him crashing to the floor in the aisle.

Santana remained sitting as she watched Brit stand up and offer her hand to escort the Latina from the booth. She couldn't help but gape open mouthed.

"You don't always have to be the fiery one, you know."

With that, the two girls linked their pinkies, just like old times and walked out of the restaurant, but not before Britt tossed one final dagger to Puck. "Thanks for dinner. It was so great of you to pay, Puckerman."

**3.) The Only Exception - Paramore (Klaine)**

Blaine had never been so scared as that day at Dalton Academy when he decided that he was going to ask Kurt Hummel, the new countertenor, to be his boyfriend. His parents had separated when he was younger. As he walked the halls, he thought about the times, even in the few short years since he'd come out that his father had gone to great lengths to kick him around, trying to "beat the gay out of him." He was sure that he could never love anyone, until Kurt. He had been locked to the back of the choir at his old school because they didn't want a gay guy to be at the front of their organization. He was sure that now that he had the spotlight, he'd never want to share it, until Kurt. Everything was different. As he reached the Warbler's lounge, he stopped at the door to gather his thoughts,"Let's hope there's something still left for me in him." As he stood there, even just for a moment, watching the other boy bedazzle a small box, he thought to himself, "I could never love anyone more."

Despite having a reasonable guess, he asked anyway, "What's that?"

**4.) Spiderwebs - No Doubt (Fuinn)**

For years he had been in love with the beautiful, blonde captain of the cheerios. It was only expected. He was the captain of the football team, after all.

Still, within the last year, since she carried another guys child, been dropped from the cheerios, found her faith again and was now trying to regain her popularity, he had lost sight of the girl he loved.

"Quinn" his phone lit up.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't take another day of her games. He knew he wasn't really strong enough mentally to deal with her normally, but he was still unsure about so many other things.

The phone continued to ring.

"I'm going to break up with her tomorrow. I can't do this anymore. I'm done." He flopped back on his bed just as Kurt came in with his nightly offering of warm milk. "Thanks, Kurt."

"You're actually going to take it tonight?"

"Yeah, why don't we talk... I feel like we haven't done that in a while." He knew he needed to talk to someone, so it may as well have been Kurt.

**5.) There She Goes/ Fame! - Fame OTCR (Rachel)**

Rachel walked into Glee club with a fire stronger than she ever had. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well, thank you ladies and gentlemen. Thank you. You've all been so wonderful to me. I don't know how to thank you enough. And I thank you too, God, for making me so FAAANTASTIC!"

"Rachel, no one said or did anything," Kurt said, trying to bring her back down to Earth.

"While that is true, Kurt, I can tell by how uncomfortable you all became when I walked in th room that my presence is just too much. If you'd like, I can sign those autographs now," she said, whipping out a gold gel pen from her purse. "Honestly, I don't know what took you all so long. Almost two years of working together, I'd have thought that you'd be able to recognize sheer talent like mine by now."

"Rachel, are you aware of how infuriating you are?"

"And just rude..."

"And wrong?"

"That's fine that you feel that way... you'll see. What is it you always say, Kurt?"

The boy hid, trying to figure out which one of his quips he was going to lose this time...

"That's right, 'One day, you'll all work for me!" and with that, the young starlet sat.

"Cripes," Kurt slammed under his breath."That was one of my favorites, too."

**6.) Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade (Finchel)**

The two figures laid entwined, pulses racing, moist with sweat, trying desperately not to let go of one another. They'd done that too often lately.

"Why..."

"Finn, listen," Rachel said, rolling over to face him, placing a single, slender finger across his lips. "I've always known it would be you. I never wanted it to be anyone else. Something in me snapped tonight and I kenw that I was losing you and this..."

"I love you."

"Just stop. Don't say you love me. Not yet."

**7.) Ah, Miss - 2003 CR (Klaine/Finchel)**

"You know, I never really saw the draw of Sweeney Todd... or Sondheim for that matter..." Blaine said, granting a nod from Finn. Both Blaine and Finn were happy that Rachel and Kurt somehow both managed to land in the same show so they didn't have to be completely on their own when they came into the city.

Kurt looked, aghast at his boyfriend, the look mirrored by Rachel.

"Yeah, I was always more of an Andrew Lloyd Weber fan," Blaine said, cringing away, trying to avoid Kurt's glare.

"That's Phantom right?"

"Yes, Finn," Rachel said. "We all know you loved that, so just shush now while you're ahead."

"I don't know if I can be with a Weber Fan..." Kurt said in a tone that was almost indecipherable, pulling his hand away from Blaine. Rachel looked between the two, clearly reading Kurt like the Rent libretto she'd worn through twice. "I mean, I've done two Andrew Lloyd Weber songs ever... and they were both Patti so it doesn't count..."

Blaine looked shocked and a bit hurt. Kurt was a few steps ahead now, so he couldn't see if he was kidding. "I guess-"

"Blaine... I'm kidding. Don't go filing irreconcilable differences on me yet," Kurt laughed, grabbing onto the darker haired boy's hand and spinning the ring on his left hand that he was already far too used to feeling there.

**8.) Living with Grace - Eric McCormack (Kurtcedes!Friendship)**

"Kurt, does your facebook really say that you're 6'1"?"

"Yes, Mercedes. I'm more eligable as the leading man if I'm taller."

"You should really be proud of who you are. You're incre-"

"Mercedes," Kurt shut his locker door. "I don't need any lectures. I don't know... I just don't like who I am very much."

"Well, I love who you are, so, why don't you just shut up about it?"

Kurt stared, dumbfounded.

"No response? Cool..." she turned around and walked away.

Kurt continued to stare at her. Mercedes really was an incredible person. Kurt was so happy to have her in his life. She was one of the few grounding influences in his life. Through everything that had gone on, she'd been there. He was really grateful for that. Obviously she saw something in him that he didn't know was there. He threw his new Marc Jacobs bag over his sholder and took off down the hallway after her. "Okay, I don't need to be 6'1" because even at 5'9" I can still do this," he grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and kissed her right on the top of the head with no effort at all to constrain her.

"Bitch," she muttered, linking arms with him and heading off to lunch.

**9.) Down - Jay Sean (Luck)**

"No, Puckerman. I just don't want to," Lauren said, exhasperated an she walked through the hallway with her boyfriend.

"Come on, Zizes! We've been dating for forever..."

"Yeah, and I'd like for it to stay that way."

"What do you mean by that?" He knew exactly what she meant by that. He had an indesputible history of the fuck and duck... Basically as soon as he got what he wanted out of the girl, he was out of her bed and out of her life. Why didn't Lauren get that this was different than with every other girl. For whatever reason, he really cared for and respected Lauren, hell could it even be l- no. Not yet. At least he didn't think so.

"Listen, I don't want to get to a point where either of us get attached and then get hurt."

"You're the only girl I can think of anymore," WHO THE FUCK WAS TALKING NOW? THAT WAS NOT NOAH PUCKERMAN.

"Dammit, Noah," she said, pulling him a bit closer. "This is exactly what I was afraid of, but it looks like we're stuck now, huh?"

"You're stuck with me. Absolutely."

"Fine. We'll talk about it tonight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, now shut up before I change my mind," and he did, but not before pressing one chaste kiss against her lips.

Truth be told, she wanted it just as much as he did, maybe more... but she didn't think that he would really want it from her and she was scared. He could've gotten it from any number of other girls.

**10.) Family - James and the Giant Peach (Blaine + ND)**

It was his first day at McKinley. He knew that things would be different, but it didn't seem like things were as outwardly bad as they had been when Kurt had first transferreed out a couple of months earlier.

Apparently, though, he was wrong. He had already been slushed twice. So much for a relaxing first couple of classes.

He finally got to Glee Club, drenched. He plopped into a chair next to Kurt, who immediately swept him into his arms, much to the dismay of the other new face for the year, Dave Karofsky, whose post as head asshole had been abdicated by Azimio since he came out.

"You need a security detail, hobbit?" Santana asked, not meaning any disrespect.

"No, I think a little time with family will do fine," to which half of the room cooed and tackled him in a big hug.


End file.
